RocketSnail Games
RocketSnail Games is an old website that was closed down due to a lack of funding, but got re-opened as a blog. This was the site of both Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3, but they were eventually both shut down. In Summer of 2005, Rocketsnail.com had a sneak peak of a new game called Club Penguin! It was created by rsnail, a former Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail used it as a micro blog from April 14, 2009, to an unknown time before summer of 2010. RocketSnail Games website is now re-accessible. Mancala Classic is identical to Mancala in Club Penguin. This game is still available. Mancala Snails Mancala Snails is a game that that is the same as Mancala, except, instead of moving mancala stones, you move mancala snails. When the snails jump in the jar, a rocket will come out of their back (hence the name Rocketsnail Games). This game is still available. Play it here Word Crunch Everyday there was a new theme of word crunching. This game is also still available. Play it here An iPhone version was released on Released: Dec 10, 2011. Ballistic Biscuit looked like. Note the Human.]] Ballistic Biscuit was like Club Penguin's Hydro-Hopper, except that there were Humans in it instead of Penguins. Club Penguin's Hydro-Hopper used to be called Ballistic Biscuit, until the name was changed due to a vote. Some of the other choices were "Board Blaster" and "Water Yachter." There are different variations of this game as well, made for many websites, like they did with Penguin Chat. Experimental Penguins by RocketSnail]] Experimental Penguins was an early version of Club Penguin. In this game, you could be a little blue penguin and waddle around meeting new friends. However, it was not as safe as Club Penguin. Any penguin that was mean or had a bad name you could not report. They soon closed it down and made Penguin Chat. This game was so famous that Contact Music found it and called it their own. "Experimental Penguins"'s name was changed to "Penguin Chat" so Club Penguin fans wouldn't know. The idea of Experimental Penguins was very successful, so the game transformed into Penguin Chat, and the famous Penguin Chat 3, which eventually turned into the Club Penguin we use today. Other Rocketsnail also made other games like Goat Chat, Crab Chat and many more. RocketSnail Blog If you want to see the archive remake of the Rocketsnail CP blog, you can see it here. Or, if you prefer, this is back up, but now it is only a blog. Trivia *Rocketsnail website was shut down due to lack of funds, but later came back as a "micro-blog". *Rocketsnail has its own Twitter page as well. *The term "Rocket Snail" is used for Rsnail's name. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Jet Pack Guy says that Flit, an Elite Puffle can fly faster than a snail tied to a rocket, which is a reference to RocketSnail. *He has released a blog: http://blog.rocketsnail.com/ *On March 1, 2011, Screenhog joined RocketSnail's Team http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2011/03/01/screenhog-joins-rocketsnail-games/. *The Rocketsnail games have created a virtual world called snail chat. It was revealed in a youtube video by rsnail. It was released on March 14, 2012. Comeback If Rocketsnail is now searched into a good search engine,the first website to come up is Rocketsnail. If clicked on a Christmas picture will come up referencing to snails. In the corner there is a message saying Relaunching in Spring 2011. He relaunched his blog early: http://blog.rocketsnail.com/ Gallery Rocketsnail.jpg|RocketSnail saying "Happy Easter!" RS.jpg|RocketSnail may re-open. Rocketsnail_2.jpg|Rsnail said you can give him a message on rocketsnail.com. Rsnail_re_open.jpg|Rocketsnail.com has re-opened as a micro blog! Screensnail.jpg|Look closely and see a RocketSnail and a Screenhog. Rocketsnail2010.png|The current web ( Update: November 2010) Rocketsnail Christmas 2011.jpg|RocketSnail's "Merry Christmas" postcard Snail Chat..png|RocketSnail's "Box 'O Snails" artwork External links *The Current Rocketsnail Website *Twitter account References Games *Mancala classic *Mancala Snails *Word Crunch *Word Crunch (Christmas Edition) Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Data Category:Rocketsnail